The Cat Will Play
by I Am Atrocity
Summary: Set in Third Year. A short one-shot about Crookshanks and Scabbers. In honor and memory of my beloved cat.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The Cat Will Play**

**A short story,**

**by**

**I Am Atrocity**

Crookshanks lay curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, his bushy tail swaying back and forth as he lazily cast his gaze out across the room.

The sound of footfalls drew his attention and he looked up, seeing his brown-haired owner and her two companions making their way down from the boys dormitories. His owner and the red-haired one seemed to be arguing about something, while the other simply looked tired.

He knew not what their business entailed, nor did he particularly care. He was comfortable, and that was all that mattered.

The three humans exited the room and all was quiet once more. His eyes drifted closed and he lay there, simply enjoying the warm glow of the fire.

It was a weekend, and that meant that most of the students were out and about, spending time with friends or lovers or, in some cases, catching up on homework. At the current moment, the common room was empty, save for himself of course.

But, unfortunately for his comfortable position, that was not to last.

He first caught on to the sound of tiny feet scraping across the wooden stair, and his ears twitched to attention as the sound grew nearer. He knew that sound well, and licked his lips in anticipation.

Soon, the source of the sound came into view on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the boys dorms. The grey and brown rat did not appear to notice him laying there and twitched its nose as it sought the best place to drop down from the stair to the common room floor.

The rat, which he had seen in the hands of the red-haired boy, came down off of the stair and scuttled his way out into the room, darting past chair legs and tables as he made his way toward the wall on the far side of the room. There was a hole there, Crookshanks knew, and the rat had often used it to escape from his claws and teeth.

Crookshanks tensed, waiting for the rat to venture into his reach, so that he may finally rid himself of the wretched thing. He kept his eyes mostly closed, peering out through thin slits.

The rat moved from one place to another, darting from side to side as he moved on his way.

Finally, the rat came to a stop in front of the couch that sat in front of the fireplace. It was then that it seemed to notice the large, ginger half-Kneazle laying in front of the fire. It froze in place, almost as if hoping that the cat had not noticed it. Crookshanks seized the moment and sprang into action with a hiss.

The rat, spooked by the sudden movement, unfroze and darted away under the couch and out the other side.

Crookshanks jumped up onto the couch and then up onto its back, then pounced down as the rat emerged from beneath. His claws sought the grey-brown hide of the little creature, but the rat was faster than it appeared. The claws found only floor and his teeth snapped at only air as the rat dodged him.

The rat ran next toward the door-that-was-a-picture, but turned at the last second, causing Crookshanks to slide as he attempted to change direction and follow his prey.

He managed to gain purchase on the floor and sped after the rat, which was heading for the hole in the wall. Crookshanks was not about to let this vermin slip away again.

He moved to cut off the rat's escape by cutting around in front of it and placing himself between it and the hole. The rat came to a stop and turned on the spot, then ran the other way. Crookshanks gave chase.

Back past the fireplace and toward the dormitory stairs they went, with Crookshanks closing on rapidly on the rat as it tried to climb its way back up the stairs to the perceived safety of its owners bed.

Crookshanks extended his claws and bared his fangs as he prepared to tear into the rodent, but he gave a howl of frustration and disappointment as he was scooped up from the floor by two hands. He heard his owner's voice berating him, and saw the red-haired boy pick up the rat and cradle it to his breast.

The two humans were arguing again, but Crookshanks paid it no mind, his eyes set solely on the rat in the boy's arms, just out of his reach. The rat looked back, eyes wide with fear as it shook in its owner's hands. Crookshanks' eyes bore into it, promising death. 'Next time,' they seemed to say. 'Next time, you will not be so lucky'.

The rat seemed to shudder as Crookshanks gave his teeth and lips a lick, never averting his gaze.

A moment later, the red-haired boy turned and marched up the stairs with his rat in hand. Crookshanks watched them go with keen eyes. Someday, he would get that rat, if it was the last thing he did.

**XXXX**

**II/XII/XIII**

**For my beloved cat, Felix, who was my dearest companion.**

**May he play forever in Odin's Hall.**


End file.
